


Hear 'Em Rattle

by teachingpoetrytofish (bamelot89)



Series: Feathers and Blood [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamelot89/pseuds/teachingpoetrytofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another creative writing assignment. This one actually came before the other one, but these are all out of order, so. We were doing "found poetry" which I thought was pretty much a redaction but what the hell do I know. We were limited to a passage of 50-100 words, narrowing it down to half as many. It was only natural for me to use one of my favorite narratives ever. Everyone should recognize it. (:</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hear 'Em Rattle

**Author's Note:**

> Another creative writing assignment. This one actually came before the other one, but these are all out of order, so. We were doing "found poetry" which I thought was pretty much a redaction but what the hell do I know. We were limited to a passage of 50-100 words, narrowing it down to half as many. It was only natural for me to use one of my favorite narratives ever. Everyone should recognize it. (:

The things other cars have?

None of that stuff's important.

 

Stuff that's important:

     The army man

     crammed in the ashtray.

     Still stuck there.

          The Legos

          shoved into the vents.

          To this day,

          heat comes on—

          hear 'em rattle.

 

These things make the car

theirs.

 

The blemishes make her beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> The Impala, of course, has all **the things other cars have…** and a few things they don’t. But **none of that stuff’s important.** This is the **stuff that’s important: The army man** that Sam **crammed in the ashtray.** It’s **still stuck there. The Legos** that Dean **shoved into the vents. To this day, heat comes on—** they can **hear ‘em rattle. These** are the **things** that **make the car theirs.** Really theirs. Even when Dean rebuilt her from the ground up, he made sure all these little things stayed. ‘Cuz it’s **the blemishes that make her beautiful.**


End file.
